My Life, My Immortality
by kelblossom1128
Summary: Welcome to McGlynn High School, home of all beybladers around the world. Every team has come here for school!Guess What! Everyone meets this team called the Sacred Angeles, and like every other school, they meet the cheerleaders. New story up!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Welcome to McGlynn High School, home of all beybladers around the world. Every team has come here for school! From the Blitzkreig Boys to White Tiger X and so on. Guess What! Everyone meets this team called the Sacred Angeles, and like every other school, they meet the cheerleaders. What will happen if the cheerleaders have problems with the Sacred Angeles?**

**Pairings: OcxKaixOC OcxTalaxOC OcxSpencerxOC **

**KaixOCxBrooklyn TalaxOCxGarland SpencerxOCxMystel**

**OcxBrianxOC TysonxHillary KennyxEmily **

**BrianxOCxEnrique OCxMaxxOc JohnnyxOC**

**MichaelxOC**

**Disclaimer: This is a reposted story. Everyone is 15 except for adults. Kelblossom1128 does not own anything, but her OC's. Anyone that gave me an OC, your Oc will be used throughout the whole story. Rating might go up!**

"…" **talking**

'…**_.'_ Thoughts**

**_blah blah_ flashback**

**Name: Mira Granger **

**Age: 15 **

**Gender: Female **

**Nationality: Russian/Japanese **

**Siblings: Tyson and Hiro **

**Team: Sacred Angeles**

**Position: Team captain**

**Bitbeast: Draizara, looks exactly like Dranzer but pink **

**Type: Phoenix**

**Status:**

**Attack: 4 **

**Defence: 3 **

**Endurance: 4**

**Personality/History: Mira is a distant, cold girl who could care less about the world. She is Tyson's twin sister, and the total opposite. She was raised by the Vadergils meaning her past was miserable. Because she was raped, she doesn't trust guys, but she has cousins: Brianna, Hermione, Ming-Ming, and Min-Min. She is rivals with everyone, but everyone respects her as the Beyblading queen. She and her family hate the Vandergils because they killed their aunts and mother. Mira is two minutes younger than Tyson, but is the strongest in the family. She wants revenge upon her mother's death. **

**Looks: She looks nothing like Tyson. She is 5'4" with tri colored hair (black, dark blue, and grey) that is up to her waist. She had dark ocean blue eye color, slim and her skin color looks like Tyson's. She wears different types of clothing everyday. **

**Pairing: Eventually Kai**

**Name: Hermione Granger **

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Russian/Japanese **

**Siblings: Brianna **

**Team: Sacred Angeles**

**Position: Teammate **

**Bitbeast: Walbarg, looks exactly like Wolborg but pink **

**Type: Wolf**

**Status:**

**Attack: 3**

**Defence: 2**

**Endurance: 3**

**Personality/History: Hermione can be just like Mira, but somewhat nicer. She is the twin sister of Brianna, and her past was dejected, just like Mira's. She was abused by her father and her mother was killed by the Vandergils's step-mother, evil whore of the west, Rebecca. She doesn't trust guys that much, but is respectful. **

**Looks: She is about 5'4". Her hair is red and blue hair and is up to her waist. She has blood red eyes, slim, and looks like everyone else.**

**Pairing: Eventually Tala**

**Name: Brianna Granger**

**Age: Same as Hermione's **

**Gender: Female **

**Nationality: Russian/ Japanese **

**Siblings: Hermione--- twin**

**Team: Sacred Angeles**

**Position: Teammate**

**Bitbeast: Falbarga, looks exactly like Falborg but pinkish red**

**Type: Bird**

**Status: **

**Attack: 3 **

**Defense: 3**

**Endurance: 2 **

**Personality/History: Brianna can be just like Mira, but somewhat nicer than both Mira and Hermione. She is the twin sister of Hermione, and her past was hell, just like Mira's. She was abused by her father and her mother was killed by the Vandergils's step-mother, evil whore of the west, Rebecca. She doesn't trust guys that much, but is respectful. She obviously likes Bryan, but Bryan is an idiot and doesn't see that (like Hillary and Tyson always arguing non-stop). **

**Looks: She is about 5'4". Her hair is blue and light purple hair and is up to her waist. She has dark brown eyes, slim, and looks like everyone else.**

**Pairing: Very eventually Bryan**

**Name: Min-Min **

**Age: 15 **

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: American/ Japanese**

**Siblings: Ming-Ming **

**Team: Sacred Angeles**

**Position: Teammate**

**Bitbeast: Dracielia, looks like Draciel but pink and silver**

**Status:**

**Attack: 2 ½ **

**Defense: 4**

**Endurance: 3**

**Personality/History: She is just like Ming-Ming but smarter. Happy, cheerful, and hyper is on sugar. She is the twin sister of Ming-Ming. She doesn't like boys at all and Mira protects her from harm. Her mother was killed by the evil whore of the west and wants revenge. She does trust some guys. **

**Looks: Exactly like Ming-Ming but has hair up to her waist to tell difference, and had sparkling blue eyes. **

**Pairing: Max**

**Name: Rebecca Vandergil **

**Age: 32**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**(Does not Beyblade) **

**Personality/History: Evil whore of the west, and a major flirt. This girl is the biggest whore anyone would meet and her daughters take it from her. She has bad attitude and usually gets whatever she wants. She raised Mira and treated her like a nothing. Now, she fears Mira because Mira can take everyone in her family including herself down. She killed Mira's mom, Min-Min's mom, and Hermione's mom. Now, her family and Granger family has a war. **

**Looks: red-orange head, black eyes, and looks like any other whore/slut. **

**Pairing: Married to Ron Vandergil **

**Name: Megan Vandergil **

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Japanese **

**Bitbeast: Sunflora (looks like pokemon sunflora) **

**Status: **

**Attack: 2**

**Defense: 3**

**Endurance: 2**

**Personality/History: She is like her mother, a whore, and also thinking that she is better than Mira. She also tortured Mira when they were younger. Megan thinks she is the queen of the world, reality Mira is practically queen of the world. She always fights with Mira, from arguments to catfights. **

**Looks: looks like her mom but has brown highlights, she has green eyes, and is slim. **

**Pairing: None, loses to Mira, competition for Kai**

**Name: Heather Vandergil**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**BitBeast: Butterfree (looks like the pokemon Butterfree but doesn't have the same attacks)**

**Status: **

**Attack: 3**

**Endurance: 2 1/2**

**Defense: 3**

**Personality/Looks/History: same as Megan except she agues with Hermione. **

**Chapter 1: The marking of a war **

**Mira Granger was thinking as she and her team was going to the Granger dojo. _'My family has been separated for so long, and I…….I…. want to see them again, denying the fact that I am heartless. It was so long ago' _**

_**12 years ago:**_

**It was a very sunny day! The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the Granger kids were at it again, arguing what to do today. "Hiro, you loser! Make up your mind!" screamed Tyson and Mira. Hiro was their older brother, and was not very smart for his age. He was 10, and he has blue- grayish hair, with brown eyes, and pretty tall. Tyson and Mira were twins, but looked nothing alike. Tyson had dark blue hair while Mira had a mixed. Hiro finally said, " I got it! Let's go see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Mira said, " Hiro, everyone knows you and Tyson hate scary things!" "Let's Watch it anyways!" **

**After the movie……..**

"**AHHHHHHH!" screamed both Tyson and Hiro. "I told you! Why didn't you guys listen to me!" said Mira. Suddenly, thunder clashed, looking like it was going to have a thunderstorm. Mira, Tyson, and Hiro were in the kitchen, until they heard gunshot sounds in their parent's bedroom. In there, there was a puddle of blood with their mom in it, and a woman. Tyson and Hiro rushed to her, but Mira couldn't. She was help on tight by the woman, and went away. The last thing she remembered was hearing her brothers call out her name. **

**Mr. Dickinson has found her and her team, needing them to go to school even though she and Hermione have already went. **

_**8 years ago:**_

**"Leave me alone!" Mira screamed. She was naked in a room, with a couple of guys Rebecca ordered to rape. She was helpless, did take the pain inside of her. Tears started to fall from her eyes……**

**At that thought, Mira wanted to cry, but she learned how to fight and how to be strong. She was motionless and everyone knew she was anti-social. **

'**_Damn her!' Mira thought. ' I will get revenge for my mother's death. SHE WILL PRAY FOR MERCY' _**

_**Please read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers: elementBLUE and ****Crismon Eyes**

**Summary: Welcome to McGlynn High School, home of all beybladers around the world. Every team has come here for school! From the Blitzkreig Boys to White Tiger X and so on. Guess What! Everyone meets this team called the Sacred Angeles, and like every other school, they meet the cheerleaders. What will happen if the cheerleaders have problems with the Sacred Angeles?**

**Pairings: OcxKaixOC OcxTalaxOC OcxSpencerxOC **

**KaixOCxBrooklyn TalaxOCxGarland SpencerxOCxMystel**

**OcxBrianxOC TysonxHillary KennyxEmily **

**BrianxOCxEnrique OCxMaxxOc JohnnyxOC**

** MichaelxOC**

**Disclaimer: Everyone is 15 except for adults. Kelblossom1128 does not own anything, but her OC's. Anyone that gave me an OC, your Oc will be used throughout the whole story. **

"…" **talking**

'…**_.'_ Thoughts**

**_blah blah_ flashback**

**Chapter 2: My Family, My Problems**

**Normal POV **

**Mira finally snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at everyone in the car. Next to her was Mr. Dickinson, who was the principle of this "new school". He was explaining the rules and all the other crap, which of course no one in the car was listening. Right next to Mr. Dickinson was Hermione and Brianna. In front of Mira was Min-Min and next to Min- Min was Ming-Ming. A small smile appeared on her face. _At least I am not the only one that is going to this crummy school." Mira thought. _**

**Mira's POV**

"…**the only people who are going to school are Min-Min, Ming-Ming, and Brianna right?" "Yes" I answered. _And luckily too._**

"**Why not you guys, Mira and Hermione?"**

"**Because we went to school in Russia" said Hermione. "One more thing girls," Mr. Dickinson started, "if I see any fights, you will automatically compete in next year championships. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. _Damn, all I wanted to do was avoid championships, now this is happening. I thought._ **

"**We are here" said Mr. Dickinson.**

**Tyson's POV**

**My sister… the only one who actually protected me is here. I had a phone call from Mr. Dickinson and have been waiting for this day. I looked at Hiro who was anxiously walking in and out of the room. I was told… **

_**Flashback: 1 week ago**_

**_On a Sunday morning, Tyson was waiting for his friends to come over. Suddenly the phone randomly rings. _**

"_**Hello?"**_

'_**Hi Tyson, this is Mr. Dickinson"**_

"_**Oh! Hi Mr. D, what's up? Ray, Kai, Max, and everyone else who participated in the Championships are finally coming here!"**_

"_**Tyson, I have finally found the person you need."**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

_**Mr. D hung up. That's just great, who is he talking about. **_

**_It took me two days to figure out who it was. I was looking at a family photo of me, Hiro, and Mira. _**

**I finally saw a black car in the dojo garage. "SHE'S HERE! SHE'S FINALLY HERE! I screamed and Hiro, Grandpa, and I went to the driveway.**

**Hermione's POV**

_**I swear that was the longest ride in my lifetime. All of the others practically died. The moment we stepped out of the car, Hiro, Tyson, and Grandpa finally attacked us (by jumping and hugging).**_

"**Umm… I know you guys are happy to see us" started Min-Min.**

"**But we need to breathe" I finished. Everyone got up and started to cry at the sight of Mira. They went for round two by killing her, literally. I actually saw Mira smile. I mean has hell taken over the world? Did pigs really fly? This is really strange encounter. **

**Min-Min's POV**

" **EVERYONE CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME! I NEED TO BREATHE!" I heard Mira as she screamed. I was laughing at all of them. Mr. D said for us to go inside and talk about the new school, which is a bunch of crap because we have already heard it. "Now, I know you all know about the school, but as I remind you that I am going to be principle of the new school. I signed up everyone who was participating in the Championships to the school including Min-Min, Ming-Ming, and Brianna. Hiro, you are too old to go to school, and that is why you are going to be teacher/ homeroom teacher for them." **

**Brianna's POV**

**Kodak moment #1- you should have seen the face on Hiro! It was priceless. "Wh-Wh-What am I teaching?" said Hiro. "Math" "Grr…." "But, Mira and Hermione will be joining you!"**

**Mira and Hermione just looked like it was the most frightening thing that has ever happened to them. Hiro started to laugh so hard he fell off the chair. Mira glared at him, and hit him in the head with an apple. Apparently, he was unconscious at that moment. "I feel kind of sorry, but on second thought I don't" Mira said. **

**Normal POV **

**Mr. D stayed for a little longer. Everyone thought they were ready for hell. Randomly, rain poured, thunder clashed, a knock was heard on the door. Everyone was staring at the door. **

"**Who is it?" Mira asked. **

"**It's….."**

**Short, but please R+R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Welcome to McGlynn High School, home of all beybladers around the world. Every team has come here for school! From the Blitzkreig Boys to White Tiger X and so on. Guess What! Everyone meets this team called the Sacred Angeles, and like every other school, they meet the cheerleaders. What will happen if the cheerleaders have problems with the Sacred Angeles?**

**Pairings: OcxKaixOC OcxTalaxOC OcxSpencerxOC **

**KaixOCxBrooklyn TalaxOCxGarland SpencerxOCxMystel**

**OcxBrianxOC TysonxHillary KennyxEmily **

**BrianxOCxEnrique OCxMaxxOc JohnnyxOC**

** MichaelxOC**

**Disclaimer: Everyone is 15 except for adults. Kelblossom1128 does not own anything, but her OC's. Anyone that gave me an OC, your Oc will be used throughout the whole story. **

"…" **talking**

'…**_.'_ Thoughts**

**_blah blah_ flashback**

**Stormy belongs to Saber Ice (I am changing it very slightly): **

**Name: Stormy Granger**

Age:15

Nickname: Storm

Bit Beast: (and appearance) Shiny, a yellow and orange lion that has a golden gem in the middle of it's forehead.

**Status:**

**Attack: 4**

**Defense: 3 1/2**

**Endurance: 3**

**  
Hair color: black with blue highlights, waist length**

**  
Eye color: black**

Skin tone: tanned

Clothing -  
Normal: a black tank top that says 'Die Now Or Die Later' in read letters, dark blue jeans with snakes on the sides, and black sneakers.

Formal: A pale blue evening gown, with gold hoop earrings, and two gold bracelets on each wrist.

Position: future teammate

Personality: Stormy is really silent, and hardly talks. She likes to stay in the shadows, and doesn't like to stick out. Stormy usually is away from her team, and trains alone. She likes the rain, and enjoys standing in it. The only person Stormy can talk to is Mira and Hermione, sometimes the others.

History: Stormy was abandoned when she was younger by her parents because they couldn't take care of her. Her mom was only seventeen when she had her, so she had to be put up for adoption. Stormy then lived in a foster home for 10 years until she was found by a beyblading agent who took her in and trained her to beyblade.Nationality: Russian, German

Favorite colors: Blue, Black, And Grey

Motto/Quote: "I only trained to be the best and nothing more. Beyblading isn't a game, it's my life."

Any details: Stormy wears a necklace with a snake charm on it. She also wears a bracelet on her right wrist which was given to her by her mother

siblings: none, but she is Tala's cousin (on her mother's side) , and also the Granger's cousin (On her father's side). 

**Pairing: Very eventually Spencer**

**Ciara belongs to Stouffergirl:**

**Name: Ciara Hilton**

**  
Age: 15**

**  
Gender: Female**

**  
Nationality: American**

**  
Bitbeast: Howler (Looks like Ninetales from pokemon  
Status:  
Attack: 3  
Endurence: 3 1/2  
Defense: 3**

**  
Personality/looks/history: She is calm and likes to show body...She has long straight brown hair with blonde streaks, hair flows in the wind, bangs grown out to her chin, very thin, has a figure, about 5'1, and perfect teeth, her history is that when she was sleeping when she was 5 someone broke into her house and killed her family, she lived and now she stays with the Grangers (Tyson's family).**

**Pairing: no one yet **

**Alex belongs to Drackial:**

**Name: Alex Midow**

**Age: 15 ½**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**No siblings, team, bitbeast, or even a beyblade.**

**Personality/History: She's very slutty and not too picky, but does have SOME taste. Not much to really say about her.**

**Looks: Short, green hair and has purple eyes. Short shirts and tight pants make up most of her wardrobe.**

**Pairings: none, loses to Stormy for Spencer. **

**This OC belongs to PinkOopa (she did not review; I asked her while reading her story):**

**Name: Lola**** Pillisoca**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Japanese/ American (sorry but I had to make that up.)**

**No siblings, team, beyblade**

**Personality/History: Same as Alex except she can be angered really well. She lives with her step-mom. She is somewhat tough. (I made- up the part about the step- mom) **

**Looks: tall blonde, sparking blue eyes, wears tons of make-up, and wears really tight clothes. **

**Pairing: none loses to Min-Min, competition for Max **

**Ashley belongs to me because I made one up she is Lola's stepmother: **

**Ashley Pillisoca :**

**Age: 35**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Japanese **

**Has one step- daughter**

**Personality/History: She's married and Lola is her step-daughter. She has a problem with Min-Min. **

**Regina belongs to elementBLUE: **

**Name: Regina Whitmore**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Nationality: Italian/Japanese

Siblings: Brittney Whitmore

Bitbeast: Skree, a black crane with light aqua tips on his wings and tail. An aquamarine gem stone in the middle of his forehead in the shape of a diamond.

Status:  
Attack: 3  
Defence: 3  
Endurance: 3

Personality/History: Regina is a stuck up, but smart girl who constantly flirts. She and her sister are pretty, but Regina's a total witch. Her sister Brittany is one year younger and the complete opposite. She likes to bully on her sister and her sister's friends. She's fairly popular, but her friends are just as bad as her. She's a fairly strong blader, but dislikes training. She is clever, although Regina is clever in an evil, way. She has the biggest crush on Bryan, whom in return doesn't like her one bit. Her sister is one of Bryan's good friends. She's constantly competing with Brianna to fight for Bryan's heart. Brianna, of course, beats her every time. Regina is a pretty good match for Brianna, but Brianna is still better and kicks Regina's butt every time (go Brianna!). She's headstrong, but, surprisingly, has a fairly good temper. She likes to taunt people. Her weakness is her defense. Her stats are pretty equal, but her defense isn't as good as her offense. Her mother ran away with another man when Regina was 8, and she was devastated. Regina used to be kind, but after their mother ditched the family, she became nasty and mean.

Looks: She has sandy blond hair that reaches slightly past mid back and aqua colored eyes. She's 5'4" and has peach colored skin. She usually wears a black shirt and light blue short jeans with white and black Vans. She wears her trademark aqua colored sash around her waist.

Pairing: Loses to Brianna for Bryan. Competition for Brian. Pairs up with Michael in later chapters.

**Chapter 3: The New Family Member and the Beginning of School**

_**Last time: **_

"**_Who is it?" Mira asked. "It's….."_**

**Now/ Hiro's POV: (not every chapter will have a song)**

"**It's Stormy, and Ciara.""Okay guys, I'm coming."**

_**Who? I wonder who they are. I do remember Stormy but this Ciara girl who is she? I wondered.**_

**I watched as Mira sent in two girls, no older than 15. "You people probably know Stormy, because we spent childhood with her. She is the cousin from dad's side of the family, and her cousin is Tala, which is from Stormy's mother's side, making Tala our cousin's cousin (does that mean they are related, hopefully not). Ciara will be living with us because her mother was friends with our mothers, and we cannot abandon her. Any questions?" I heard Mira say. When Mira stopped talking, Tyson showed them to their rooms. Then Ciara and Stormy returned. "Ciara, I need you to spend one school year at my school." "Why?" Ciara asked. "Because you need an education. Same goes for Stormy-" "Call me Storm." Storm interrupted. "Ok. Same goes for Storm, and you will go to this school and be in all of the classes with Tyson." Mr. Dickinson said. With that, he finally left. They were talking for a while then they fell asleep.**

**The Next Morning/ Monday (Time: 6:30. School starts at 7:45- Late Bell: 7:55)**

**Normal POV**

**Mira was the first one up, and since she was the first one up, she woke everyone up. The only one asleep was Tyson. **

**Tyson's POV**

_**AHHH! All of my food is gone! Where the hell did it go? Tyson thought. Oh well. Time to eat pork! **_

**Suddenly, Mira gets a bucket of ice water and poured it on Tyson. Mira said, "Tyson, you lazy ass, wake up!" By that point I got up, you do not want to mess with a pissed Mira. **

**Setting- School: **

**Hiro drove us to school, and since it was the first day of school, it has to be boring (it's true, for my first day of school, we went over the WHOLE rule book, and needed an explanation of each. Trust me; there were a lot over about 20 rules.) "Tyson, Tyson!" I heard everyone calling. "Tyson! Storm, Min-Min, Ming- Ming, Brianna, and Ciara are coming with you. Hermione, Hiro, and I must do some things in the homeroom. Meet you in homeroom. C'mon Hermione. Hiro move your lazy ass to room 216." Mira said. (Rei, Max, Kai, Tala, Spencer, Brian, Michael, Emily, Hillary, Mariah, Brooklyn, Garland, Mystel, Johnny, Enrique, Julia, and Raul. Pretend that's everyone.)**

"**Hey guys. Glad you can make it!" "Tyson, who are the girls behind you, because they are beauties" (Enrique) "Piss off. We don't date players." Storm said venomously. "Guys, you already know Ming-Ming, but she is my cousin, along with the girl who looks almost like her. Her name is Min- Min. Next to Min-Min is Brianna, and next to Brianna is Stormy, my other cousins."**

**Stormy's POV/ thoughts**

"**_Hmm.. the blonde next to Tala……… WAIT… I'm supposed to be cold hearted girl. I WILL NOT LOVE. It's for the weak." _"Nice to see you again cousin Tala." Stormy said. "Well Storm, I never knew you were related to Tyson." "Only on my dad's side. I have--" Just then, I saw a bunch of sluts, in other words cheerleaders.**

**Normal POV**

"**Hi I am Regina, and this is Alex, and we are like-" "You know what," Brianna started, "who the hell cares?" "I do." "But the rest of us don't" finished Storm. "Who the hell are you?" Regina asked. **

"**I'm Stormy, but people call me Storm." "Here is a warning, you better stay away from the beybladers or you will be sorry." Alex said. "Well, I am already sorry for seeing your sorry ass face." Storm said. "Why you little bitch. You will be sorry for messing with us." Both of them said. **

"**Well, since you get her into this situation, you mess with the whole family." Brianna said, challenging them. "Are you both challenging us because you know we will win?" "We will see about that won't we?" said Brianna. They kept on glaring at each other, until the bell rang. Time for period one. **

**To be continued….**

**This is how the school system works. There are 4 semesters in total. Each semester will have a progress report, to see how they are doing half way through the semester. They have mid- terms, and final exams. Their schedule is divided to 8 blocks. Each block is 45 minutes long. Each day, except for Wednesdays, will have a double block. Meaning, they will have 1 subject for 1 hour and 30 minutes. On Wednesdays, they have something call team activity, where they can do whatever they want. **

**Major classes: Language Arts, science, Social Studies, Math**

**Minor classes: Not very important classes, but they should still care about it. Choices are music, foreign language, art, computer; gym is an all year thing, study skills, and Health**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to elementBLUE!**

**Pairings: OcxKaixOC OcxTalaxOC OcxSpencerxOC **

**KaixOCxBrooklyn TalaxOCxGarland SpencerxOCxMystel**

**OcxBrianxOC TysonxHillary KennyxEmily **

**BrianxOCxEnrique OCxMaxxOc JohnnyxOC**

**MichaelxOC**

**Disclaimer: Everyone is 15 except for adults. Kelblossom1128 does not own anything, but her OC's. Anyone that gave me an OC, your Oc will be used throughout the whole story. **

**Summary: Welcome to McGlynn High School, home of all beybladers around the world. Every team has come here for school! From the Blitzkreig Boys to White Tiger X and so on. Guess What! Everyone meets this team called the Sacred Angeles, and like every other school, they meet the cheerleaders. What will happen if the cheerleaders have problems with the Sacred Angeles?**

"…" **talking**

'…**_.'_ Thoughts**

**_blah blah_ flashback**

**Schedule: School starts at 8:05 A.M and ends at 2:10 P.M (10:25 and 11:55 are the times they go to their lockers). Before lunch, they go to their homeroom. I will put teacher's names. Their homeroom teacher is the teacher they have first period for Monday. (Meaning their homeroom teacher is Hiro). You will be surprised who some teachers are, and I will put up room numbers. I will put up the other day's schedule in each chapter. I don't know some coaches so correct me if I'm wrong. They are in Grade 9, and they are in groups. Everyone in the school is separated into groups to make grading report cards easier. **

**These are the groups they are in for each major subject. **

**LA- Language Arts- they are group 9-2 (The nine represents what grade they are in), **

**SC- Science- group 9-1 **

**SS- Social Studies- group 9-3**

**M- Math- group 9-2**

**LA 2 SC 1 SS 3 M 2 **

**Homeroom: 7:55- 8:05**

**Monday Schedule:**

**Period 1: Math- Hiro Ganger- 8:05- 8:50- Room 216 **

**Period 2: Math- Hiro Ganger- 8:50- 9:40—they get an extra 5 minutes**

**Period 3: Gym- Grandpa Granger- 9:40- 10:25- Room 208**

**Period 4: Science- Judy Tate- 10:25- 11:10- Room 212**

**Period 5: Language Arts- coach of White Tigers -Mr. Sensei- 11:10- 11:55- room 210 **

**Period 6: Lunch- everyone in their grade goes- 11:55- 12:40**

**Period 7: Computer- Brad Best& AJ Tropper- 12:40- 1:25- Room 221 **

**Period 8: Social Studies- DJ Jazzman- 1:25- 2:10- Room 214**

**After Period 8, go back to homeroom. **

**Chapter 4: Day one has just begun and ended**

**New Oc from elementBLUE: **

**Name: Brittany Whitmore **

**Nickname: Britt (by everyone), Brittz (by Tala to annoy her), Whitmore (by Kai)**

**Age: 14 **

**Gender: Female **

**Nationality: Italian/Japanese **

**Siblings: Regina Whitmore**

**Team: future teammate**

**Position: Strategist (not really a blader but still has a blade). She likes to help the team by spying on other teams or gathering stats of other teams. She's also a fairly decent blader, but is only a backup.**

**Bitbeast: Skye, a white crane with light green tips on his wings and tail. An emerald gem stone in the middle of his forehead in the shape of **

**a diamond. **

**Status:**

**Attack: 3 1/2**

**Defense: 3 **

**Endurance: 3**

**Personality/History: She's one year younger than everyone and is a sweet and gentle person. She's good friends with both Brianna and Bryan ****and is practically Bryan's little sister. She likes to cheer on Brianna, whom she looks up to and admire, along with Brianna's sister and cousins. She's extremely clever and likes to help with strategies. She love strategy games like Chess and will beg either Bryan or Tala to play with her. (Bryan because he has a soft spot for her and Tala because he's not very good at Chess but still a good challenge). She has a calm and easy going attitude, and doesn't panic unless something life threatening is happening. She hates her older sister Brianna often wishes that Brianna and the Granger sisters were her family. She also looks up to Tyson and likes to joke around with him. She's often shy and hardly gets mad, unless it's with her sister or if someone pushes her limit. She doesn't blade for the team, unless there is an emergency, but likes to train with Brianna, Hermione, and the others. She admires all of the girls, but isn't annoying and clingy. Her mother ran away with another man when she was 7 and Regina was 8, and both girls were devastated. Regina used to be kind and sweet like Brittany, but after their mother ditched the family, she became nasty and mean. Brittany is sad, but she tries to make the best out of life. **

**Looks: She has dirty blond hair that reaches slightly past mid back and light green colored eyes, and has light peach colored skin. She usually wears a white shirt and light blue long jeans with white and light green Vans. She wears her trademark white with small light green star bandana in a hat like fashion.**

**Pairing: Johnny **

_**Last time: **_

"**_Are you both challenging us because you know we will win?" "We will see about that won't we?" said Brianna. They kept on glaring at each other, until the bell rang. Time for period one. _**

**Now/Normal POV**

**"All of us have the same schedule right?" Brianna asked. "Yep." Everyone answered. **

** "Oh no. We have company." Ciara said. Just then, they saw Regina, Lola, and Alex. "Like what the hell are you like, like, doing here?" Regina said. "I thought like, like, this homeroom was for like—" Lola started. "We are in this homeroom dumbass." Brianna said. Storm just death glared at Alex. She knew she wanted a fight. "Oh My Goodness! Brian I am like so happy you are here." Regina said. _God help me! God help me please! Brian thought. _"Spencer! Is that you?" Alex said. _Somebody hide me, or shoot me right now! Spencer thought. _Regina and Alex were hanging on their arm "Maxie? Is that you over there?" Lola said._Oh God, please save me from her. I wonder if I can cause suicide right here, right now. Max thought. _Lola was wrapping her arms around Max, while Max is trying to push her off.Secretly, Storm, Min-Min, and Brianna were jealous. "If people like them keep on coming, we might have a problem." Min-Min said. "I agree with Min-Min. Regina, Alex, Lola, and everyone else get your buts in the classroom." Hermione said. "Nice to see you again cousin Hermione." Tyson said."Likewise Tyson." **

** Hermione showed them the classroom. Everyone looked around seeing a whole bunch of numbers and the Grangers' pictures decorated on the walls. "The classroom is number 216. As you can see, there are pictures and groups around the classroom. Each group has 5 desks. Get with your team and sit in the desks. As the year continues, there will be new kids. The teacher is Hiro Granger, but everyone just calls him Hiro. Mira and I are his assistances and he will explain why later. By the way, name's Hermione Granger." Hermione said. "Whose Mira?" Ray asked. "She will introduce herself later. I am Tyson, Mira, Hiro, Stormy, Min-Min, and Ming-Ming's cousin and Brianna's twin sister." All of the sudden, you see Mira casually walking in the classroom, and was surprised to see a lot of guys staring at her. "Guys, stop staring at me! I am Mira Granger, and one of Hiro's assistances. I am usually the first one in this class. I correct Hiro, incase his answers are wrong, I take attendance, and correct any quizzes or tests. I am Hiro's younger sister, and Tyson's twin sister. Brianna, Storm, Min-Min, Ming-Ming, and Hermione are my cousins. Mess with them, you deal with me. Any questions?" Mira said. "Umm… Tyson?" Hermione asked. "Where is Hiro?" **

**Mira said, "Hiro has some… umm… 'personal issues' he has to take care of. He will be here momentarily. I will be checking attendance, and will be saying your name in alphabetical order by last name. **

"**Emily Cox?" "Here." **

"**Julia Fernandez?" "Here." **

"**Raul Fernandez?" "Here." **

"**Enrique Giancarlo?" "Here." **

"**Brianna Granger?" "Здесь." (Russian for here.) **

"**Min-Min Granger?" "Here." **

"**Ming-Ming Granger?" "Here."**

"**Storm Granger?" "Hier." (German for here.)**

"**Tyson Granger?" "Here." **

"**Ciara Hilton?" "Here." **

"**Kai Hiwatari?" "Здесь." **

"**Brooklyn Kingston?" "Here." **

"**Rei Kon?" "Here." **

"**Brian Kuznetsov?" "Здесь." **

"**Johnny McGregor?" "Here." **

"**Alex Midow?" "HERE!" she said in a very loud voice. **

"**Garland Ortiz?" "Here." **

"**Michael Parker?" "Here." **

"**Lola Pillisoca?" "Like here." **

_**God, I'm stuck with an annoying class. Mira thought. **_

"**Mystel Rai?" "Here."**

"**Spencer Sergei?" "Здесь." **

"**Max Tate?" "Here." **

"**Hillary Tatibana?" "Here."**

"**Tala Valkov?" "Здесь." **

"**Regina Whitmore?" "Hereee.." **

** Just then, Hiro comes in the classroom holding an ice pack on his knee. "Morning class, my name is Hiro, and I will be your math teacher. You will probably not learn anything because I cannot do math even if my life depended on it. Mr. Dickinson just gave me this job to suffer with you guys." "Hey Hiro," Ciara started "why are you so late, and why do you have an ice pack on your knee?"**

"**Umm…" Hiro started.**

_**Flashback- Before school**_

**_Hiro, Mira, and Hermione were in the classroom decorating. "Hey Mira," Hiro said "what would you do if I told you that I know what you were afraid of?" _**

"_**I will kick your ass, Hiro."**_

"_**Aww… Mira is afraid of.." Hiro taunted. Just then, Mira kicked him hard on his knee. "Ow! Ow! Pain! PAIN!" Hiro cried. Mira took him to the nurse's office to get an ice pack.**_

"**Let's just say it is Mira's fault." Hiro said while glaring at Mira. **

"**Whatever." Mira said. **

"**Now……." Hiro started again. **

**Period one and two just ended (pretend it did).**

**Period 3: Gym- Grandpa Granger- Room 208**

**"What do we have next?" asked Kai in a very bored voice. "Gym." Tala said **

"**Great." Kai said in a very sarcastic voice. They were walking around the school until they finally found the gym. It was humongous. There were all kinds of sports, from beyblading to basketball. "I wonder who the teacher is because I'm up for beyblading." Min-Ming said. "HEY! Sup lil' dudes and dudettes." "Grandpa? You're teaching gym?" Tyson asked. **

"**Yes, lil mini-me. I am, and I assume there are more dudes coming?" Grandpa said.**

"**Probably." said Johnny. Everyone was walking to see the gym, until Brianna sees a girl that comes in, and looked like she was lost. **

**"Umm.. Do you know where I can find Regina Whitmore?" the girl asked politely. **

"**No, but you might see her in the principle's office because she was arguing with Hiro." Brianna said. **

_**Flashback- Math**_

**_Hiro was telling us what supplies to get for math. "Ok, this is a small quiz because I want to see how smart you are. When you finish, give the quiz to Mira so she can correct it. Mira will give your quiz scores tomorrow. Everyone separate now and cheating would not be tolerated. Everyone, while Mira passes out the quizzes, get out a No.2 pencil. Once you have the quiz, you may begin." _**

_**10 minutes later…**_

**_While Mira was looking around the classroom, she saw Regina looking at Brianna's paper. "Regina, stop cheating off of Brianna's quiz!" Mira yelled. By that time, Brianna finished the quiz and gave it to Mira._**

"**_I am like so not.." Regina said/lied. _**

"**_Let me see your quiz then." Hiro said. "Hmm.. looks like you copied everything, from answers to the work.""I so like did not, and besides, she could have copied from me…" Regina said."No, she wouldn't because I would have caught her a long time ago. Besides she sits right in front of you. Go to the principle's office." _**

"_**Like, no." Regina argued. **_

"**_I'll call him." Mira said. She got her cell phone. In no time, Mr. Dickinson was there._**

"_**What is going on here?" **_

"_**Well" Hermione, started "Mira caught Regina copying off of Brianna's paper, and we found evidence." **_

"**_Like it is not like true." Regina said in a snobbish attitude. Hiro showed him the two quizzes._**

"**_Miss. Whitmore, stop acting like a snobby brat, and go to my office. You will have a very long lecture of cheating, and receiving 2 weeks detention." _**

"**Oh.. I was just looking for her, so I can tell her that she has to go home right away for something." The girl said. **

"**Wait, what's your name?" Brianna asked. **

"**My name is Brittany, Brittany Whitmore, but everyone calls me Britt. I am Regina's younger sister, but I am going to be in grade 9 because they want to test my intelligence. Tomorrow, I am supposed to go to room 216, because it is my new class. I am in this gym class." She said. **

"**Okay, I will introduce you to everyone." Brianna said. **

**"Hey everyone listen up!" Brianna yelled. Everyone turned to her to see her with a girl. Johnny was drooling like no tomorrow. _She's pretty. I wonder what she is like. Her dirty blonde hair matches her light green eyes which sparkle in the light. I can tell she has a smile that will light up my day. She shines like a thousand suns. Johnny thought. _**

" **Guys, this is Brittany Whitmore, but nicer and younger then the whore. Call her Britt. Be nice or I will kick your asses, and Johnny, you're drooling." Brianna said in an amusing way. Johnny blushed. She introduced everyone, and then Grandpa Granger said, "Well, everything in the gym still needs to be fixed, because of something, and all we have is chess." "I love chess," said Brittany, "Does anyone want to play?" "I will." Tala said. "I'll be watching." Brian said.**

**5 minutes later…. **

"**Checkmate. I win Tala!" Brittany said. "Damn it! I lost 20 dollars to Storm. Thanks a lot Tala." Spencer said. When Spencer gave Storm her money, he blushed slightly._ God she's pretty. She is as pretty as a red rose, but she is a mystery that needs to be solved. I wonder what it would be like if I got to know her a little. Spencer thought… WAIT a minute! What am I thinking? I will never have a chance with her. _Just then, Spencer sees Mystel flirting with Storm, and doing a horrible job. Spencer felt angry and jealous and looked like he was going to kill Mystel, but he had self control. "Brittz!" Tala said to annoy her. "Tala, stop annoying her." Brian said. "Brittz! Brittz! Brittz!" Tala said. Just then, Brianna slapped him to shut him up. Brian found himself staring at her._ Brianna, Brianna, Brianna. Sounds like a name of an angel. She is.. is.. well pretty different. I hate to admit it but even though I am cold hearted, I think I am.. am.. falling in love with her. Brian thought. _"Hey beautiful. You want to hang out tonight." Enrique asked to Brianna. In no time Brianna slapped Enrique hard. Brian just glared at him."Hey Britt! You want to play chess with me?" Tyson asked. "Okay, Tyson!" "Hey Max," Min-Min started, "I bet you 10 dollars that Britt will win against Tyson in chess." "Deal." Max said. _It's her eyes. Max thought. It's her eyes that make me want to hold her in my arms._ **

**3 minutes later…**

"**Checkmate. I win Tyson!" Britt said. **

"**Great! I lost 10 dollars to Min-Min." Max said. Just then the bell rang. "See you later at lunch Britt!" Brian said. **

**Period 4: Science- Judy Tate- Room 212**

"**We have science next. I wonder who the teacher is." Brooklyn said. **

"**Well, well. What do we have here?" Regina and Alex said.**

"**Oh no. It's you. I though you were still in the principle's office." Brianna said.**

"**I was, but I-" Regina was interrupted by the science teacher. **

"**Good morning class. My name is Judy Tate, but just call me Judy. Come inside, and you can sit where ever you please." Johnny sat with Enrique, Kai sat with Tala, Kenny sat with Emily, Brianna sat with Brian, Tyson sat with Hillary, Brooklyn sat with Garland, Mystel sat with Ming-Ming, Max sat with Min-Min, Regina sat with Alex and Lola, Spencer sat with Storm, and Michael, Julia, and Raul sat in a group of three. "Hi Mom!" Max said happily. "Hi Maxie!" she answered. "In this class, you will first be learning about…" Judy started. **

**Period 4 ends… (Pretend) **

**Period 5: Language Arts- Mr. Sensei- Room 210**

"**Morning grasshoppers, I will be teaching you about the aspects of the language arts universe." Mr. Sensei started. **

_**This guy is funny, but he is also scary. Emily thought. **_

"**Now…" **

**Period 5 ends (Pretend)**

**Period 6- Lunch- **

"**C'mon Hiro dismiss us already." Tyson complained. **

"**No." Hiro said.**

"**Why?" **

"**Because Tyson, I like watching you guys suffer." **

"**That's mean big brother." **

"**I know. You know what I am getting pretty hungry myself." Suddenly, Mira comes in seeing the class. "You guys are dismissed. Next time, do not listen to Hiro. He would never let you out."**

** In the cafeteria, everyone is separated. There were the popular people, and there were the losers. Everyone was sitting at the middle. Brianna found Britt. "Britt, over here. Come sit with us." Brianna said. She saw Britt and looked confused and then looked angry. She was surrounded by Regina and Alex. Storm was looking at her direction and went over there. Brianna followed her. **

** Over at the group, Regina was insulting her. "You probably like don't belong in this like school. You probably have no friends anyways." Regina said. At that point, both Storm and Brianna heard it, and Brianna punched Regina really hard in the face. "Regina, you are a little bitch. Leave Britt alone because she didn't do anything to you. C'mon Britt, we will protect you from that girl." "Britt, you are so weak, you know that. You need others to protect you. In reality, you can't protect yourself." Alex said. At that rate, Britt started to cry, and Brianna followed her. Storm, however, was so mad, she started to punch and kick Alex. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get." Alex slapped Storm, but Storm fought back with a punch. This started to happen, until Storm poured milk on Alex. "Listen! I am sick and tired of your insults. Go and leave Britt alone, and if you don't, you mess with me. Got it!" Storm said. With that she left to Brianna and Britt. **

** When Storm found them, Britt stopped crying, and they went back to the cafeteria to eat lunch. When they got there, Regina was standing right in front of Brittany. "Look you loser, you better not show your face at school ever again." Regina said to Brittany seriously. At that point, Brianna got really mad, and slapped Regina in the face. Brianna said, "You have no right violating her life. She can do whatever she pleases." With that Brianna pushed her and left. They walked to the table where the others were sitting. Storm sat in the seat next to Spencer, and Brianna sat in the seat next to Brian. "That was some fight Brianna and Storm, you guys showed them whose boss." Tyson said. "Nice to see you are supportive" said Britt. **

**Britt's POV**

** "Hey Brittz." Tala said. " Tala, leave her alone you moron!" Brian said. "Brian, you are a little to protective over Whitmore." Kai said. "Whatever." Brian said. _I like them. They're nice, unlike someone in my family. I wonder what might happen tomorrow. Britt thought. _All of a sudden, a group of jocks come to their table. "Hey is your name Britt?" one of them said. "Yes, why should that concern you?" "Regina said to kick your ass and we intend on fulfilling her wishes." The leader said. As he approached, the rest of his gang started to gang up on her. "Yo jack asses! Get away from her!" Tala said. The minute the jocks heard the voice, Tala and Brian started to beat them up. "Mess with her again, let see what happens!" Brian said. At that same moment, the bell rang. **

**Period 7: Computer- Brad Best and AJ Tropper **

** "Man, do we have to be in computer class?" Ciara asked. "Apparently, but remember Ciara, this school is supposedly good for our education. I wonder who the teacher is." Enrique said. "Welcome kids! Name is Brad Best and this is AJ! Welcome to down town.. um I mean uptown-" "Brad, this is a school, not something else." AJ said. "Now for our first lesson…." **

**Period 8: Social Studies- DJ Jazzman**

**"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the world of social studies!" Jazzman said. Everyone sweat dropped. _I definitely need a new life. Ciara thought. _"Well now…"**

**The bell rung, meaning school is finally over. Everyone ran outside. "Finally! School is over! I can't wait to get home." said Tyson. Everyone agreed! "Not so fast……."**

**End of Chapter 4**

**R+R **


	5. Author's Note

**AN:**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. However, I just started high school and teachers have been loading me w/ homework, tests, etc… Also, I'm not interested in the story anymore so I'm starting a new one. I am hoping that you guys will still let me use your OC's! Thanks!**

**Kelblossom1128 **


End file.
